the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv05 CH 24 "You seen my boy?" (annotated)
Annotations for "You seen my boy?" of Redwood. quote ??? Page 657 chingado fucker nueve globos nine baloons. Real club is named Los Globos grosso modo approximately Piso 21 a Colombian pop group moviéndose igual moving the same dos equis two X’s, beer Page 658 los dioses gods ese tufo that smell simón ése Of course, dude manoseadas groped advertencia warning pero la facilidad but the easiness Page 659 denso de piñatas dense with piñatas muy claro, demasiado claro very clear, too clear de su cara y cuerpo of her face and body Page 660 Éstas son mamadas These are lame donde es easy poner tacha where is easy to strike sugiere suggests otra, y otro trago también another, and another drink too Órale vato Hell yeah, dude Page 661 y una muy fría and a very cold one colored lights like the shooting at Mohonk Page 662 cualquier otro pendejo any other asshole meterse mess con safos a Chicano term meaning "with safety," used to mark graffiti. If such a piece was marked with "con safos," it was off limits, a sort of trademark, and a way of indicating that a graffito was complete and unarguable Page 664 verdaderos valemadres true fuck givers cuete gun es una gran pendejada it’s a huge foolishness Page 665 Pero estos suatos but these imbeciles escamar scale, scare, disturb Page 666 como pesadillas like nightmares solo miraron espantados they just looked scary jodidos fuckers terriblemente viejo terribly old como si no pudiera escoger as if he could not choose Page 667 como para ver que más hacer to see what else to do Page 668 coreando a los demás chanting others nadie no one sonando despierto daydreaming y eso no estaria bien and that would not be fine Page 669 de hecho in fact afeitados o con bigote shaved or with mustache las camisas abotonadas al cuello the shirts buttoned to the neck alas grandes big wings con más velos de sombras with more veils of shadows narco-corrido a subgenre of the Mexican norteño-corrido (northern ballad) music genre, traditional folk music from northern Mexico. The first corridos that focus on drug smugglers—the narco comes from "narcotics"—have been dated by Juan Ramírez-Pimienta to the 1930s. Early corridos (non-narco) go back as far as the Mexican Revolution of 1910, telling the stories of revolutionary fighters. Music critics have also compared narcocorrido lyrics and style to gangster rap and mafioso rap.Narcocorrido lyrics refer to particular events and include real dates and places. The lyrics tend to speak approvingly of illegal activities, mainly drug trafficking. se muere por oír dies to hear lo que parece un gato rose en su hombro pasa what looks like a pink cat on his shoulder passes Page 670 Estamos en un club gay? Are we in a gay club? trazando un marco drawing a frame, tracing a mark asustado scared Page 671 se fueron directo they went straight Oye, compa, qué pues? Hey, friends, what up? cómo no of course, why not con un cliente with a client Solo pa’ estar seguro Just to be sure Quieres que te llame cuando regrese? Do you want me to call you when she returns? Te doy todas las gracias I thank you Page 673 dos brincos two bumps no puede ser can not be levantando la cabeza ''' raising her head '''muy jodida very fucked La Llorona ("The Crying Woman") is a legendary ghost prominent in folklore of Spanish America. This myth has a tendency to take aspects of an urban legend and is present throughout Mexican culture. According to the tradition, La Llorona is the ghost of a woman who lost her children and now cries while looking for them in the river, often causing misfortune to those who are near or hear her Donde sea que ''' Wherever Page 674 '''cuando estaba chamaco when he was a kid Page 675 su senda his path una calle de la muerte a street of death gateando para enfrente crawling (on all fours) to face Page 676 algo muy bueno something very good porque de eso se trata todo because that's what it's all about Page 677 Aunque ni sabe por qué Although he does not know why todos los secretos del tiempo all the secrets of time Category:Annotations